Presence
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah kondisi di mana roh seorang manusia terpisah dari tubuhnya dan melakukan perjalanan ke tempat lain? Roh Sang Manusia tersebut benar-benar melakukan suatu aktivitas di tempat itu. [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai]


**Presence**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saljunya lebat sekali," gumam sosok pirang sambil menatap datar salju putih yang terlihat dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya. "Padahal aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar. Tapi kalau cuacanya seperti ini ... membuat niatku jadi hilang." Ia menghela napas, lalu beranjak menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang terlihat nyaman.

Membaringkan diri sejenak, sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya pun mulai memberat.

Tak lama kemudian, ia jatuh tertidur lelap ...

- Yakumo -

Di suatu tempat berbeda ...

Sepasang iris hitam kelam menatap awan kelabu yang selalu menjadi pemandangan monoton setiap ia menengadahkan kepala ke atas langit sore Kyoto _City_. Warna yang membangkitkan rasa sepi, namun juga terasa menenangkan.

_'Kondisi cuaca seperti ini membuatku ingin sekali menghangatkan diri di _kotatsu_. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan.'_ Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Seulas senyum sedih tersungging menghiasi bibirnya. _'Sudah lama sekali aku tidak dapat merasakan yang namanya kehangatan. Bahkan aku pun kini tidak bisa merasakan lagi dinginnya salju yang menyentuh permukaan kulitku.'_

Kilasan sebuah peristiwa tiba-tiba saja berputar di dalam pikirannya.

Penggalan ingatan kejadian seminggu lalu perlahan-lahan kembali muncul ke atas permukaan.

Dapat ia ingat rasa sakit serta kegelapan yang menarik paksa jiwanya tenggelam ke dasar lubang hitam pekat.

Dan ketika tersadar, yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah sesosok tubuh mengenaskan yang menatap hampa. Cairan segar kental berwarna merah mengelilingi sosok tersebut— membentuk genangan darah yang semakin lama semakin bertambah lebar.

**.**

Pemuda berkulit pucat menggelengkan kepala— berusaha menepis gambaran mengerikan yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Kedua kaki miliknya melangkah kembali, menyusuri trotoar yang dilewati oleh sedikit pejalan kaki. Tidak aneh jika mengingat cuaca hari ini membuat kebanyakan dari mereka malas untuk pergi keluar dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam di tempat yang menawarkan kehangatan.

_**BUG!**_

"Eh?" Sepasang iris hitam membelalak, saat seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan iris biru yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Si Pirang sambil memasang ekspresi cemas. Sedangkan Si _Raven_ hanya terdiam. Ia tampak terkejut. "Hei ... kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya kembali sambil mendekatkan sedikit wajah.

_'Manis ...,'_ batin Si _Raven_ ketika melihat wajah remaja yang lebih pendek darinya dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau aneh," lanjut Si Pirang tiba-tiba.

"Aku aneh?"

Si Pirang mengangguk. "Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian setipis ini? Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Si Pirang pun segera menggenggam tangan kanan Si _Raven_. "UWAAAAA! Tanganmu dingin sekali seperti es! Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu miskin sampai tidak punya baju hangat?! Kalau begini terus, kau bisa terkena _hipotermia_, Idiot!" Untaian kalimat tadi sedikit menyinggung perasaan Si _Raven_ yang kini memasang ekspresi menahan kesal. "Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Hah?!"

"Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati di suhu udara beku gara-gara kebodohannya! Kau ini benar-benar orang aneh!" Entah mengapa, Si Pirang jadi sebal sendiri. Ia terus menarik paksa Si _Raven_ untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Tunggu dulu ...! Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak orang asing ke rumahmu seperti ini?! Bisa saja aku ini orang jahat! Hei ...! Kau mendengarkan perkataanku, 'kan?!" Si _Raven_ berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Namun tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Si Pirang di hadapannya ternyata sangat kuat.

"Firasatku mengatakan kau ini orang baik."

_'Firasat ...? Hanya sekedar firasat?! Kau bahkan tidak sadar apa aku ini sebenarnya!'_

"Naruto ..."

"Eh?"

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kau?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke ..."

"Nah, sekarang setelah berkenalan, kita berdua tidak menjadi orang asing lagi, 'kan?" Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke yang tampak terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Sebuah senyum tipis pun tersungging di bibir miliknya.

"Hn ..."

- Yakumo -

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mengitari penjuru ruang tamu sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional yang berukuran cukup luas. Setiap perabotan di sana tertata sangat rapi. Dan yang lebih penting dari semua itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia bisa menikmati lagi yang namanya _kotatsu_— selain sebuah selimut tebal bertuliskan "Milik Yang Mulia Kurama" yang kini membelit tubuhnya bagaikan kepompong.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Aku baru pertama kali ini membuat cokelat hangat. Jadi kalau hasilnya tidak terlalu enak, kau jangan marah, ya?" Naruto menyajikan dua gelas minuman cokelat buatannya di atas meja_ kotatsu_. Ia pun lalu mengambil duduk di dekat Sasuke yang terlihat bingung.

"Silakan diminum ..."

_'Bagaimana ini ...? Aku tidak mungkin meminumnya.'_

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak suka?" Naruto memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ..."

"Hanya saja ... Apa?"

"Aku alergi cokelat," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Alergi?"

"Hn. Jika meminum cokelat, aku selalu gatal-gatal."

"Begitukah ...?" Naruto memberikan tatapan menyelidik.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku—" Perkataan Sasuke terputus ketika ia melihat tubuh Naruto menjadi transparan walau hanya dalam sekejap mata. _'Eh ...? Yang tadi itu, aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?'_

"Aku ... Aku apa?"

"..."

"Sasuke ...?"

"Naruto ... jangan-jangan kau ini—"

_**BRUK!**_

"Suara apa itu?" Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan.

"Sepertinya berasal dari dalam kamarku," balas Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, Sasuke. Aku akan memeriksa kamarku dulu." Remaja beriris biru itupun segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang ini dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya besar.

- Yakumo -

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya aku duduk di sini.

Sosok Naruto tidak kunjung muncul kembali semenjak dia pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

Apa sebaiknya kulihat keadaannya?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu kamar bervernis cokelat tua dengan sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan "Kamar Naruto" tepat pada tengah atas pintu yang terbuka separuh. Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata ketika menemukan sosok Naruto sedang tertidur lelap di atas sebuah tempat tidur.

Tak lama, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku memasuki kamar dengan penataan modern.

Aku cukup terkejut melihat suasana kamar yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Rasanya seperti kau baru mengunjungi masa lalu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ditarik masuk menuju masa depan.

Tidak jauh dari sana, dapat kulihat setumpuk buku dengan ketebalan halaman mengerikan terjatuh dari atas sebuah meja.

Mungkin itulah suara yang kudengar tadi. Jika menaruh setumpuk buku berat dengan ketidakseimbangan seperti itu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja saat buku-buku tersebut akan terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

"_Tadaima _...!"

Langkahku spontan terhenti ketika kudengar seruan dari seseorang.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ..._

Suara langkah kaki orang itu perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat ke arah kamar tempatku berada saat ini. Sempat terbesit di dalam pikiranku untuk segera beranjak. Tapi aku penasaran akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang memenuhi pikiranku semenjak tadi. Lagipula, tanpa beranjak dari sini pun tidak akan menjadi masalah sama sekali. Karena ...

"Hoi, Kuntet. Kenapa kau menaruh selimutku di ruang tamu?" Seorang remaja berambut _orange_ kemerahan muncul dari balik pintu. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat sosok Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap. "Haaa ... Setidaknya kalau tidur pakailah baju yang sesuai. Kenapa kau malah tidur dengan pakaian seperti hendak pergi berjalan-jalan keluar seperti itu," nada monoton bergumam pelan mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku jadi gugup sewaktu melihat sosoknya mendekat ke arahku? Apa itu karena wajahnya yang nyaris mirip dengan Naruto? Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan dia, bagiku Naruto jauh lebih menarik.

"Ngghh ..."

Perhatianku teralihkan ketika Naruto mulai terbangun— membuat langkah remaja tersebut terhenti saat berjarak satu meter dari hadapanku.

"Kyuu-_nii _... sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Naruto sambil bangkit duduk.

"Belum berapa lama." Remaja yang dipanggil "Kyuu-_nii_" melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Dia pun sukses melewati sosokku begitu saja.

"Naruto, apa tadi ada tamu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku menemukan dua cangkir minuman cokelat di atas _kotatsu_."

"Aneh ... Seingatku, aku tidak ..."

"Tidak apa?"

"Kyuu-_nii_, apa kau pernah mengalami mimpi aneh?"

"Mimpi aneh?"

"Di dalam mimpi, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang. Dia hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin. Karena kesal dengan kebodohannya, aku menariknya paksa pergi ke rumahku, lalu memberikan selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedingin es. Aku juga membuatkan segelas cokelat hangat untuknya ..."

Remaja beriris merah memasang ekspresi _horror_ sewaktu mendengar cerita Naruto. Sementara aku hanya tertawa geli. Akhirnya, aku mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa melihat, menyentuh, serta berbicara denganku. Aku juga mengerti kenapa sosoknya terlihat transparan meskipun hanya untuk sesaat.

Dia diberkahi oleh kemampuan unik.

- Yakumo -

Sasuke yang sudah menemukan jawaban segera beranjak mendekati Naruto. Ia pun perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya. "Terimakasih untuk cokelat hangatnya ... Sampai bertemu lagi_, Dobe_ ..."

Sebuah kecupan singkat pun diberikan, sebelum eksistensi Sasuke menghilang tanpa bekas dari sana.

"Kyuu-_nii_ ... rasanya tadi ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirku, tapi juga terasa lembut," gumam Naruto dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah.

"Kau tahu, Kuntet ... Hari ini kau sangat aneh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah kondisi di mana roh seorang manusia terpisah dari tubuhnya dan melakukan perjalanan ke tempat lain?_

_Roh Sang Manusia tersebut benar-benar melakukan suatu aktivitas di tempat itu._

_**THE END**_

**A/N:** Fic ini adalah versi S.N dari fic berjudul sama yang pernah aku _publish_ sebelumnya. Singkat kata, Sasuke di sini sudah bukan lagi manusia. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditemui oleh Sasuke hanyalah berupa roh. Dan kondisi yang dinamakan _Astral Projection_ ini terinspirasi dari film _Insidious_ karya James Wan.

_Gomen_, klo fic-nya aneh DX

Makasih, yang udah mau membaca fic ini sampai akhir XD

_Jaa Ne ._..


End file.
